Everything
by MalachaiTheVulcan
Summary: Everything Billy's ever wanted... Billy's new blog, of sorts. More like a mini-book that he's writing for his fans. Billy/Penny mentioned, Billy/OC, Hammer/himself.
1. Prologue, Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I was re-listening to the DR. HORRIBLE soundtrack and this sprung to mind.  
Anyway, reviews encourage me to continue. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, which will be covered in chocolate and fed to the Trekkie Army. Or for those who can't have chocolate, we have caramel. Mm, caramel. Also, I hate those Rangers Apprentice books for stealing my friends' attention. Not that I've ever read them, but still... Elli is now screaming at me. Something about "blasphemy" and "rock'em, sock'em robots". And about this being her house. Anyway, while I go beat her with my old, realistic lightsaber, here is the fic, as promised earlier. I think. Have fun!**

* * *

_Here lies everything  
The world I wanted at my feet  
My victory's complete__ So hail to the king  
(Everything you ever)  
Arise and sing_

Hi. My name is Dr. Horrible. Sort of. My real name is Billy, but no one seems to notice me without the whole 'goggles-and-labcoat' ensemble. I can't really remember why I came up with Dr. Horrible. I don't even remember when. I've spent so long being him that I'm used to it. Especially after...

Never mind. You didn't come here to hear some sob story about "lost loves" and "idiot superheroes". You're here to find out what happened after that. After Dr. Horrible became an icon, a symbol of pure evil. A member of the notorious Evil League of Evil. Well trust me, I won't disappoint. Not like... No. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. ...Oh, god damn it...

_So your world's benign  
So you think justice has a voice and we all have a choice  
Well now your world is mine  
(Everything you ever)  
And I am fine…_

Ahem. So, anyway. Welcome to my life. I spend hours thinking up evil plans, even skipping meals at times. I hire henchmen, converse with other villains... There's one clown who goes by "the Joker" or some crap who I've stopped inviting. Seriously, the guy has the worst manners! Everyone knows that you don't bring knives into other people's evil lairs. Or constantly giggle at the most inappropriate moments. Seriously, who _giggles_ anymore?! Ahem. No offense to him, though.

Not that I'm scared of him, or anything. Dr. Horrible isn't afraid of anyone! I've got a Ph.D in horrible-ness, for cripes' sake! But anyway, the reason I called you here was to give you a glimpse into my life. Since the whole "blog" (which can now be accessed through the link below) era, a lot of people have contacted me about continuing it. Instead, I decided to just write this mini-novel, describing my awesome supervillian girlfriend, my nemesis, and pretty much my entire life.

_Now the nightmare's real__  
Now Dr. Horrible is here  
To make you quake with fear  
To make the whole world kneel  
(Everything you ever)  
And I wont feel…a thing..._

And I _don't_ feel a thing._  
_


	2. Chapter 1, Laundry Day & Moist's Therapy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am totally egged on by reviews, though. Hope you all enjoy this next bit. Happy Christmas, Chanukah, and Solstice everybody! And Kwanzaa, too! We didn't forget you this time around!**

**I'd really like to thank Donteatacowman for their review, and here's my little ol' reply: **Thanks much for the review, I really appreciate it. It really helps me when the reviewers give me criticism instead of just saying "LAWL, LIEK GUD STORY DOOD". Your review actually made me smile, even though you were pointing out my mistakes. If anything, that just made me smile even more.

**Anyway, let's dive on in, aye?  
**

* * *

I guess...I guess it started on a Tuesday morning. No, make that Monday. I've always hated Mondays. But for some reason, this particular Monday has been ingrained into my skull for months...It was cold, unnaturally so for our city. Johnny Snow's new weather machine (which he claimed would be used only for good, but I know him too well to believe that he wouldn't use it for even a little bit of personal gain) had probably been the cause. But anyway...What happened was this...

LINELINELINELINELINEFLASHBACKLINELINELINELINELINE

Billy sighed, leaning against one of the laundromat's many washing machines with an expression that was a mix of longing and sadness etched into his features. As per his usual routine, he had entered the laundromat and become completely detached. He still hadn't taken his clothes out of the dryer, though they had been done for several minutes. Four minutes and twenty-three seconds, to be exact.

He never paid attention to time these days, not since he lost Penny. Penny had been his first love, the first woman he'd ever really loved, and he'd never had the chance to admit this love to her. And now he was alone, sulking in a laundromat with a plastic bowl of melting frozen yogurt.

_'Damn it. What am I doing?! I'm Doctor Horrible, for cripes' sake--Holy crap, is that girl over there checking me out?'_ wondered Billy, glancing at the tall, dark-haired girl watching him from the other side of the room. She was pretty, if you liked Goth girls. The perfect sort of girl for a villain, he supposed. Not that he cared. He paused, raising a hand awkwardly and waving.

She blushed, looking away quickly and going back to her own laundry. He could have laughed. Instead, he noticed that one of her shirts had fallen from her arms when she had been staring at him, and walked over, picking it up and handing it to her. "You dropped this."

The girl blushed again, looking out the window and letting her hair cover her face as she took the small black t-shirt. "Thanks," she said quietly, almost awkwardly, and Billy smiled kindly at her.

"I'm Billy," he said casually, opening the dryer containing his clothes and scooping out some of his clothes, dropping them into his laundry basket. He waited for an answer, but there was none. He shrugged, heading back to the washing machine to retrieve his yogurt. But just as he was heading out the door, he heard the girl's voice call after him.

"I'm Angelica."

He turned back, smiling at the girl, who was now smiling shyly. He waved, calling a quick 'see you around, Angelica', before leaving and heading back to his apartment.

SEVERALMINUTESLATERFOODRINKYOMILK

"I dunno, Moist. Something about the girl was familiar. I've never met any girls named 'Angelica'... Well, not since, like, fourth grade, but... She reminded me of someone," said Billy, leaning back in his oversized armchair, his head resting gently against the armrest as Moist sat in his computer chair below.

"Well, Doc... Maybe she reminds you of yourself, when you first met that girl in the Laundromat," said Moist carefully, so as to not start his friend crying over said girl again, but Billy was too wrapped in his thoughts to notice his minion's slip.

"Maybe... Why, do you think she likes me?" asked Billy, looking at Moist curiously. Moist rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of doe-eyed Laundromat-goers..." he said with a sigh. It was never good when the Doc got like this... That is... Obsessive. He had been being the Doc's 'therapist' since Penny died, and when he had noticed the slight bounce in Billy's step when he had come home, he had immediately expected the worst. So, he had ordered takeout (taking care not to drop the phone), and had set to giving the Doc the third degree. But so far all he'd been able to get out of the Doctor was that it was some new girl at the Laundromat.

"Hey, Moist?"

"Yea?" Moist asked, looking up in surprise when he was addressed. The Doctor was staring at him, a thoughtful look on his face, as if realizing he was boring Moist out of his dampened skull.

"What do you think? Do you think I'm moving on from Penny a bit too fast, or...?"

"I dunno, Doc. It's healthy to mourn the woman you love when she dies, but...Seven months is a bit much, don't you think?" asked Moist, frowning slightly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, pausing. Slowly, he sat up, smiling lightly.

"I think I'm going to ask her out."

"...You're kidding, right? No offense, Doc, but if you couldn't ask out red-haired Laundromate girl, what makes you think you can ask out this girl?"

"Because I'm Dr. Horrible. I have a Ph.D in Horrible-ness," said the Doctor confidently, jumping down and striding from the room. Moist rolled his eyes, picking his GameBoy back up. This was not going to end well.


End file.
